The Au Pair
by Wild-Imaginings
Summary: Callie's younger sister, Aria, needs an Au Pair -AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**** The Au Pair**

**Summary: ****AU - Aria is Callie's two year old sister. Callie is in university and unable to help out with things, so they get an au pair.**

**Rating:**** PG for now. May or may not change - not totally decided**

**Paring:**** Calzona**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own GA or any characters etc that may be associated with GA. **

**A/N:**** No Beta for this story, all mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out so that I don't make them again. :) **

**This is a light-hearted, relatively fluffy fic. Don't feel like the drama at the moment - far too much of that happening on TV.**

**So I know I have another story that needs attention, but there is an update for it that is going through its last stages :D**

**I hope you enjoy it, please let me know... **

A bubbly, bright-eyed two year old ran through the large, mansion-like, house at a screaming pace, her little feet carrying her to the one destination that she had in mind, the living room.

"Allie-ope" a huge smile spread across the small, chubby features, causing the older Latina to break out into a mega-watt smile of her own.

"Hey there cutie-pie." She lifted the small child up into her lap, enveloping her into a great, big bear hug. Callie tucked her face into the toddler's neck and started to blow raspberries into the soft flesh, eliciting an almighty chuckle that rumbled from deep within the little girl. "What shenanigans have you been up to today?"

"Anangins?" A puzzled expression slowly spread across the tiny face.

"Yes, miss Aria, shenanigans." Callie stood up, placing the little girl on her hip. "Did you make great big mud pies?" She started to make her way through the house, in the direction that the child had come screaming towards her from.

"Uh-uh." Aria shook her head furiously, sending perfectly straight hair flying in all directions.

"I somehow think that you did." She laughed, noting the rather muddy looking bear that Aria insisted had to go everywhere with her.

"¿Dónde está mamá?" Callie looked down at the now squirming child.

"Mamá." the little girl called out, clutching Callie's hand and dragging her along in her wake.

"Hola mamá," The tall brunette pulled her mother into a tight embrace as they met in the kitchen. "¿cómo fue el día con el travieso?" **[How was your day with the naughty one?]**

"Hey!" Callie felt a tiny hand swat across her leg. "I no naughty."

Both women howled with laughter at the young child. "So then who made the mud pies next to the swimming pool, squirt?" Callie threw the tiny body up over her head watching the way her dark blue eyes twinkled.

Aria was the perfect mixture of her mother and father. She had her mother's huge, open heart and bright smile, but the deep blue, twinkling eyes of her father. The stubborn independence that her father prided in, and the warmth and generosity that her mother cared to uphold shone through, even at the tender age of two. Callie didn't fail to notice the intelligence that others seemed to ignore in such a young child.

"We had a very busy day, didn't we novio?" Lucia smiled down at her youngest child, who still stood clutching Callie's hand with her tiny one. Her eyes landed on Mr. Bear who was looking rather worse for wear, smiling, glad that she had taken the initiative to buy two of them at once.

"Ma, I can see we're going to have to do a sneaky bath time exchange again today." Callie laughed, noting where her mother's gaze was focussed.

Callie wrapped her arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. She was starting to look rather haggard these days, having a two year old running around constantly at her age was starting to take it out of her. Being in her first year of university, there really wasn't much that Callie could do to help her mother during the day.

Her mother was busy running a prestigious event's planning business from one of the wings in their house. Her father, the hectic business owner that he was, was away half the week on business trips, which meant that Lucia was left with both her daughter to look after and a business to run. Things were easier before Aria got into her active toddler years, but Lucia had been determined that she was going to manage on her own with the little one. The general staff that worked in the Torres mansion were very good, keeping Aria out of too much mischief if Lucia had to run out on an emergency errand, but she realised now, that she wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer.

Callie watched as her mother shuffled around the kitchen, preparing dinner for the family. It amazed her that no matter how hectic or tiring her mother's life became, she always made sure that she had time for her family, and that included making dinner for them every night.

Callie picked Aria up and sat her on the counter in front of her. "Shall we make some cupcakes for mamá?" She whispered into the little girl's ear. Once the suggestion was agreed upon, Callie took Aria off the counter top and sent her off on a mission to collect certain utensils.

Half an hour later, Callie was stripping the little girl in the bathroom. Aria had successfully managed to coat both herself and Callie in flour and then later in cupcake batter. Her mom was a sport and turned a blind eye to them, pretending that she had no idea what was going on. Once the cupcakes were in the oven, Callie had coaxed the feisty little brunette into the bathroom, ready for a bath – which would probably need to be repeated after dinner time. If it hadn't have been for the gooey batter caked into her hair, Callie probably would have left the bath until after dinner.

"One, two, and three." Callie hauled Aria up and over the lip of the tub and into the warm, bubbly water. "Okay squirt, you know the rules. No eating soap, no splashing Callie and lastly, no-"

Callie was cut off as a small pile of bubbles were placed on the crown of her head, promptly followed by a fit of giggles that erupted out of Aria. Her little face scrunched up in pure joy.

"Oh, you think that's funny now, do you?" The older brunette mock-glared at her sister, then poked her in the side, causing Aria to giggle even more.

Ten minutes later Callie emerged from the bathroom, dripping wet, with Aria wrapped in a towel. "Okay, two out of three, we're making progress."

Callie watched as her mother walked down the stairs with a smile on her face. "Your padre will be home tomorrow." She felt a need to explain her sudden joy to her oldest daughter. "Aria will be uncontrollable after he leaves again though."

"Have you thought about what Papá suggested?" Callie warily asked as she followed her mother into the sitting room. Aria had just been put to sleep after a bedtime story and a lullaby. Both women were tired and ready to head off themselves.

"Callie, you know that is something that I don't want. I don't want a stranger walking into my house and raising my child. From the day you were born until your first day of school I was there for you every single day, whenever you needed me, Aria should have the same."

"Mamá, it can still be the same for her. When you had me, abuela was there to help you, and you didn't have the business to run. You can't do everything on your own anymore." Callie moved so that she was sitting right next to her mother. She took her hand in her own and laced the linked hands on her lap. "It doesn't make you a bad madre." She whispered, looking up into her mother's soft brown eyes.

Lucia patted her daughter on her thigh. "I will think about it mija."

**Two weeks later**

"Mamá!" Callie stormed into the house, throwing her bag down by the door as she slammed it closed. She knew that her mother was at home as not a single one of the three cars had been removed from the drive way.

She walked up the stairs and made her way towards the wing that her mother used as her offices. "Mamá?" She poked her head warily into her mother's main office. The secretary, that she had employed last week, was nowhere to be seen and neither was her mother's assistant that had been around since the beginning of the business venture.

'_Seriously, where could that woman possibly be?' _The irritated brunette stomped back down the stairs making her way toward the back of the house. There was a slight chance that Lucia could have taken Aria for a swim, it was a beautiful day after all.

She popped her head out the back door, releasing an agitated sigh when she didn't see her mother. She walked toward the wall in the corridor, tempted to shout for her mother over the intercom, but thought against it when she figured that Aria might be asleep.

Resigned to the fact that the house was far too big, and it may take her nearly an hour to track down her mother, Callie returned to the front door to collect her bag. Once in her bedroom, the brunette flopped down onto her bed. _'What a day!' _

An unfamiliar giggle wafted in through Callie's open door. She allowed one eye to pop open and stare up at the ceiling, when she didn't hear the laughter again for a few seconds she allowed her dozy eyelid to drop. Her legs hung lifelessly off the bottom of her over-sized bed, her feet brushing ever so gently across the plush cream carpet.

Both eyes flew open this time when she heard the laughter again, forcing her to sit up. She strained her ears to listen better, when she heard Aria's familiar cackle, she stood up to follow the sound.

All the bedrooms of the Torres family were located along the same corridor, something that Callie's parents had insisted upon, even when Callie had tried to distance herself from the family when she was in her mid-teens. This allowed Callie to hear the soft laughter from her bedroom.

She stopped suddenly when the unfamiliar laughter erupted again. Her heart sped up and a smile forced its way across her previously irked features. She felt the irritation and stress of her day seep out of her body.

Once the laughter had stopped she allowed herself to continue moving. Upon reaching the door to Aria's bedroom, which was more a play room considering that she snuck into Callie's bed most nights, she stopped. She tried to listen to what Aria and her unknown friend were doing.

".. Or I'll huff, and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!" Callie allowed herself to smile, recognising Aria's favourite story being told. "The two little pigs shook their heads and they said to the big bad wolf, 'No we won't, not by the hair on our chinny chin chins." Aria giggled again, and Callie now knew why, whoever was telling the story, put on funny little voices for each character. "So do you know what he did? The big bad wolf huffed," She heard the unknown woman dramatically gasp in a lung-full on air, "and he puffed. Are you ready? And he BLEW the house in!" Both Aria and the unknown voice released a big breath of air, and something came crashing to the floor, followed closely by Aria's infectious giggle and the hypnotising lilt of her entertainer.

Callie couldn't hold herself back anymore, she needed to see who this person was. She gently pushed the door open, moving into the large room ever so slightly. In the middle of the room was a whole village made out of blocks, except for one lone little doll's house, which Callie presumed was the house made out of bricks. Aria had disposed of Mr. Bear on her bed, allowing her to hold onto the bunny, which Callie assumed was playing the role of 'the big bad wolf'.

She let her eyes rest on the figure of Aria's new friend. A petite blond sat amongst the remnants of their make-shift village, her long, toned legs extended to one side. Blonde, shoulder length, curls cascaded around her, framing what was sure to be a beautiful face.

"Allie-ope!" Aria squealed, pulling Callie out of her purvey daze. She jumped to her feet and went running head-long into her sister's awaiting arms. "Awi" She pointed at the blonde once she was settled comfortably in Callie's arms.

**A/N:**** So I'm hoping that I won't take too long with the updates...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**** The Au Pair**

**Summary:**** AU – Aria is Callie's two year old sister. Callie is in university and unable to help ou with things, so they get an au pair.**

**Rating:**** PG for now. May or may not change – not totally decided.**

**Paring:**** Calzona**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own GA or any characters etc that may be associated with GA.**

**A/N:**** No Beta for this story, all mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out so that I don't make them again. :) **

**This is a light-hearted, relatively fluffy fic. Too much drama elsewhere...**

**I hope you enjoy it...**

"_Allie-ope!" Aria squealed, pulling Callie out of her purvey daze. She jumped to her feet and went running head-long into her sister's awaiting arms. "Awi" She pointed at the blonde once she was settled comfortably in Callie's arms._

The blonde stood and turned to look at their intruder. Her eyes locked onto those of the brunette's, a smile immediately forming on her features. She had seen a few pictures of Aria's older sister when she had been shown around the huge house a few days ago, but she never imagined her to look so stunning in person. She stepped forward, careful to avoid the toys scattered around her feet.

"Hi." Callie offered when she finally managed to get her brain back to a functional level. Her eyes unabashedly roamed over the blonde's features, taking in the way that her smile was framed by the most amazing dimples known to human-kind, the twinkle of her oceanic eyes, and the rosy blush that spread across her porcelain cheeks.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You already said that." The blonde laughed.

'_Way to go moron!' _Callie chided herself. "Umm, right.. Uh, so." She stopped and took a breath before she made an even bigger fool out of herself.

It was at this moment that Lucia popped into the room. "Ah, Callie I see you have met Miss. Robbins." She smiled, taking Aria from Callie and placing her back onto her feet.

"Please Mrs. Torres, call me Arizona." She smiled, causing both the blush and dimples to return.

Lucia smiled back at the blonde. "And I'm sure that I've asked you to call me Lucia, haven't I dear?" The blonde went a brighter shade of red, which made Callie smile. "Wow, niña, you've made a nice big mess here. What do you say we pack some of these blocks up?" Lucia turned to her youngest. "Callie, can you please get some snacks for us and meet us outside?"

Callie let her gaze linger on the blonde for a few more seconds before nodding her head and heading down to the kitchen. She pulled open the refrigerator door and pulled out the first jug that her hands landed on. She wanted to get the snacks and be outside as fast as she could, hoping that she could spend a bit longer ogling the blonde.

Having finally located Aria's preferred cup – the pink one with the princesses on it, and tracked down some chips and cookies, Callie slid the door open with her foot, pleased with herself when nothing went toppling off the tray. She made her way to the poolside, and put the goodies down on the cherry-wood table top. No one else had emerged from the house yet, so she threw herself down onto the sun lounger, closed her eyes, and crossed her short-clad legs at the ankles.

Her eyes flew open again when Aria landed on her stomach with a resounding 'ompf'. She looked at the little body that was now sporting a swimming costume and arm bands. Her goggles sat haphazardly on her forehead, sending bits of hair in all directions. "You really are a dork aren't you?" Callie laughed, tickling her sister.

When her mom emerged, fully dressed, carrying Aria's towel, she knew that the next move was going to be a tag-team effort to get her to change into her costume. "Allie-ope, swim!" Callie let her head drop back onto the wooden lounger.

"Calliope go swim with your sister." Her head shot up at the sound of her father's voice.

"Papá! When did you get back?" Callie squealed, much like her sister, and ran into her father's arms. He enveloped her in a great big bear hug, squeezing her tighter than he needed to.

"This morning mija." He smiled. She so did not need for things to click into place the way that they had. She now knew why she hadn't been able to find her mother!

"Ewww. Bad images!" Callie shook her head and made her way past her father. She heard her parents laughing from behind her; they knew what she was thinking.

Callie had been very lucky, despite her parent's extremely religious beliefs and attitudes they were still very open minded. They had accepted her and loved her for who she was. She was a woman with a big heart, she was stubborn in all the right (and wrong) ways, she fought for what she believed in, when she loved she loved with all her heart, and she had respect for her parents. They loved her for all these things, and they loved her, even though she loved women rather than men.

When she was sixteen, she had gotten tired of pretending. After school one day, Callie chose to bring her, then, girlfriend home. She introduced the girl to her parents as her girlfriend rather than her friend. As would be expected, it had been hard for her staunch Catholic parents to take, but her mom had come around, and after a few months, her father had too.

Callie ran up the stairs toward her bedroom, despite her earlier laziness, she was up for swimming - it was such a beautiful day after all. She walked straight past her room, her mind set on finding the blonde first. She had noticed that Arizona hadn't arrived downstairs with her family, and wondered what was holding her up. She pushed against her sister's bedroom door, eyebrows furrowing when she found it clean and empty.

The brunette shrugged and instead walked back toward her own room. _'Maybe she decided to go home rather?' _Her heart sank slightly at the missed opportunity. _'Callie! Seriously? Why are you getting so wrapped up in someone so soon, when you don't even know if she's gay?'_

Callie's inner musings were brought to a sudden and bashful halt. She stopped dead in her tracks upon opening her bedroom door. Her heart ceased to beat and all function of her brain was temporarily brought to an end.

Her eyes trailed up the image that she was presented with. Arizona stood in her bikini bottoms, fighting to get her top to cooperate with her. Long, slender legs that seemed to go on for miles, a flat, toned stomach that showed off the abs that the blonde must have worked hard to achieve. Callie wished that she could touch the soft, ivory skin that was pulled tight over her stomach, taste the pink, pouty lips that were pursed in concentration, she wished that she could create a trail of searing kisses along the smooth flesh of her neck that was hidden by a curtain of blonde hair.

**Arizona**

The blonde felt eyes on her, it was a weird feeling that she had never experienced before, but one that she could place straight away. She turned her focus from the strings of her bikini top, which were being more of a pain than usual, toward the door. Her eyes locked with those same deep, dark eyes that they had earlier.

Arizona could feel the colour rising up her chest and spreading across her cheeks. She had never blushed so much in one day. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the brunettes, she felt like she had become paralysed, unable to talk or even breathe. _'Life 101. Breathe God damn it!'_

Arizona couldn't help the smile that spread across her face; Callie still hadn't moved an inch. The way Callie looked at her made her skin tingle, it made a blinding heat wash over her - one that she was almost petrified of. It was a good heat, a heat that radiated from within, but a heat that overpowered her mind.

**Callie**

In an instant, Callie felt her brain whirr into life. She noticed the eyes that had become trained upon her own, and then she saw the smile, that smile, the one that made her weak at the knees. It was almost mischievous, which made Callie's heart speed up. She closed her eyes quickly then stepped out of the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

She flopped back against the wall, letting a long sigh escape. _'Note to self, this is not good!' _She dropped down to the floor, letting her head fall into her hands. _'Not good at all.'_

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, she scrolled through the numbers until she found her best friends. She then typed out a message, but thought better of it. Quickly deleting the text, she went back to her contacts list and found another number.

**I know it's short, but I wanted to get something up whilst I finish working on what was meant to be the end of this chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**** The Au Pair**

**Summary:**** AU – Aria is Callie's two year old sister. Callie is in university and unable to help ou with things, so they get an au pair.**

**Rating:**** PG for now. May or may not change – not totally decided.**

**Paring:**** Calzona**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own GA or any characters etc that may be associated with GA.**

**A/N:**** No Beta for this story, all mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out so that I don't make them again. :) **

**This is a light-hearted, relatively fluffy fic. Too much drama elsewhere...**

**I would like to apologise to everyone that I told would see this updated by yesterday - my internet refused to cooperate :(... I hope you enjoy it...**

_She flopped back against the wall, letting a long sigh escape. 'Note to self, this is not good!' She dropped down to the floor, letting her head fall into her hands. 'Not good at all.'_

_She pulled her phone out of her pocket, she scrolled through the numbers until she found her best friends. She then typed out a message, but thought better of it. Quickly deleting the text, she went back to her contacts list and found another number._

"Addie! I need you to come and rescue me." She looked at her bedroom door, then stood up and walked further down the wing and into Aria's room.

"What could you have possibly done in the two hours since you dropped me off at home?" Addison asked. She lay on her bed, back resting against the headboard, long legs crossed at the ankles.

"No questions. Addison Forbes Montgomery, you get your skinny, stiletto wearing, jean clad ass here, now!"

"How do you know I'm wearing jeans?"

"So not the point right now Addie!" Callie rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up and get here will you!" She pressed the phone harder against her ear. "I don't hear you moving!"

Addison uncrossed her legs and swung them over the bed, sighing as she did so. "I'm moving lady! I'll see you in five, ten tops."

"Thank you so much!" She was about to put the phone down. "Oh and Addie? Bring your bikini, we're swimming."

"Whatever, you just want to see me naked Torres. I know your dirty mind!"

"Eew! Addison! Seriously! I'm having a quarter-life crisis here and you have to go put those images in my head!" She put her free hand over her eyes almost as if hoping that would block out the images.

"Quarter-life crisis? And why eew, you know you want me!" Addison giggled on the other end of the line, a satisfied smile playing on her lips.

"Well I'm too young to be having a mid-life aren't I? And no, eew, you're like a sister to me. Now stop procrastinating and hurry up!" She didn't wait for the red-head to respond before she cut the call.

Callie shoved her phone back into her pocket, then left her sister's room, just in time to see a blonde head of hair disappearing down the stairs. _'Thank goodness for that!' _ She ducked into her room, and shut the door firmly. She ran a shaky hand through her dark curls, releasing some of the tension that was building up in her body.

She walked into her cupboard, flicking the light on as she walked past it. _'Ok, decisions, decisions.'_ She pulled out three different bikinis. First, a royal blue bikini, with a small yellow sun on the right hip, and above her left breast, she picked it up, turned it this way then that, held it up to her chest then threw it to the side. _'Pass.' _Then a plain red bikini, that hugged her in all the right places, and possible revealed a bit too much. _'Nope, dad's here, bad idea!' _Finally she looked at the black bikini, it was simple and elegant, the LBD of the bikini world.

Having fumbled her way into the bikini, the brunette made her way out of her room and down to the swimming pool. Her heart raced as she thought of seeing Arizona in next to nothing again. She still couldn't get the image of the blonde beauty out of her head; it was as if the image had been seared onto her retina.

As Callie made her way outside, she heard Arizona's laugh dancing toward her. She stopped to take a breath and compose herself. She refused to make things awkward, or should she say even more awkward. She sauntered over to the lounger that she had claimed earlier, dropped her towel down on it then turned toward the pool. She watched as Arizona stood waist deep in water, coaxing Aria to jump off the side of the pool and into her awaiting arms.

"There you are, I thought we were going to have to send out a search party for you." Her mother came up behind her, startling her.

"Sorry, I was on the phone with Addie, I invited her over for the afternoon. Is that okay?" Callie realised that it was possibly not the best idea, considering that her father had only just come back from a business trip. On the other hand though, her father was away every week, and Addie was here more than he was, she was family to them.

"Of course mija, you know that Addison is always welcome here." Lucia kissed Callie on the cheek. "Now go swim with Arizona and your sister before Aria wears that poor girl out."

Callie tackled her sister from behind, sweeping her up into her arms. "Hey squirt!" She laughed with the little girl, noting the way that Arizona's smile grew at their antics. "Are you ready to jump?" She moved Aria around so that she was holding her facing Arizona, her hands placed firmly under the toddler's arms. She swung her back and forth, delighting in the giggles that resulted. "Are you ready? Hold your nose, okay." Aria curled her body into a little ball, tucking her legs up into her chest. Callie noted the little ones fear so she bent down to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, see that pretty lady there." Callie nodded her head toward Arizona who was waiting in the pool, still sporting a cheesy grin. When Aria nodded her acknowledgement Callie continued, "She won't let you get sore. Okay?" With Aria's furious nod, Callie returned to their previous stance.

"And we're ready, and we're steady, and we have liftoff!" With that Callie smoothly lifted Aria up over to Arizona who was standing relatively close to the edge of the pool. As Arizona got hold of the little girl, she allowed her to dunk in the water up to her chin, and then lifted her back up into the air.

Aria laughed and splashed as she rested on Arizona's hip. Callie took this opportunity to deftly dive off the spring board and into the pool with a minimal splash. She swam the length of the pool under water, surfacing right next to Aria, "Boo!" Aria splashed water into Callie's face and pushed herself away from the blonde and then doggy-paddled her way back to the steps and onto the side of the pool.

Brown eyes met with blue, two hearts started beating so fast that they felt like they weren't beating at all. Callie knew that she had stopped breathing, but no matter how much she told herself, she couldn't make her lungs release that breath.

"You put baggies on." Callie wanted to kick herself in the head. She sounded like such a complete dork right now.

Arizona looked down at her legs, through the water. Her smile spread, as did her blush. "Uh, yeah." She giggled. She didn't know whether Callie was disappointed, or just didn't know what else to say.

"Okay Torres, you had better give me one damn good reason why I had to – oh I get it." She stopped her rant when she noticed Callie glaring at her from the swimming pool with her head tilted toward the blonde next to her.

"Dee!" Aria greeted Addison in pretty much the same way that she greeted Callie.

"Hey there baby Torres." She went to lift and spin Aria, but changed her mind when she noticed how wet she was. "Yeah, let's not do the whole hugging thing today. You're wet, I'm dry – not a good idea." But a two year old being a two year old, Aria launched herself onto Addison's lap causing both Callie and Arizona to erupt into fits of laughter at the look on the red-head's face.

"So not funny!"

Callie climbed out of the pool and scooped Aria up into her arms. "You have been spending far too much time with Mark. Stop calling us Torres." She pulled her tongue out at Addison then plopped Aria back into the pool with Arizona who was now relaxing on a Lillo.

The young brunette stretched out onto her lounger, allowing the sun to dry her tanned skin. She dropped her sunglasses over her eyes, allowing her the opportunity to discreetly 'observe' the gorgeous blonde. The water dripping down the blonde's smooth flesh sent Callie's mind reeling, well if she was honest, it sent her libido reeling. She wished that she could run her tongue over those rivulets of water, feeling the warmth of the blonde's flesh against her hands.

"Put your tongue away! You're worse than those old cartoons where the coyote's eyes fly out of his head all heart shaped, and his tongue falls out of his mouth unrolling on the floor like a carpet. Get a grip woman!"

"You see, this is why I need you here. I don't know what that woman does to me." Callie let her head fall back against the lounger.

"Who is she exactly?" Addison asked, moving from her lounger across to the brunettes.

"Well that's the thing, all I know is that her name is Arizona, and she's so hot it should be illegal."Callie groaned. "I walked in on her when she was putting her bathing suit on."

Addison tried to stifle her laughter, but her attempt proved futile. The red-head's laughter attracted the attention of the young blonde that was still lazily floating in the pool, with one watchful eye on Aria who was playing with various floating toys on the steps .

Callie blushed furiously, but knew that the blonde had no idea what they were talking about. "Cal I don't understand you, you have just about every person on campus after you, and you know it, yet, one tiny little blonde turns you into gibbering goo."

"Do you see my point?" Callie whined, sitting up to face Addison, taking her glasses off and putting them next to the tray.

"Remember when that _really_ hot girl was trying to get into your pants. You know the one that I said I would even go gay for?" When Callie nodded with a grimace, Addison continued. "Well Blondie is hotter." Addison allowed herself to laugh this time, quickly ducking her head when Callie threw a towel at her.

"Well, sometimes I think you're worse than Mark Sloan!" Callie stood up, feeling bad for neglecting the blonde that was now having an animated conversation with Aria on the stairs of the pool.

"Stop staring and go talk to her." Addison stage whispered, causing Callie to glare at her once again.

Little Torres stood from the stairs, walking over to Callie. "Allie-ope must play." Callie rolled her eyes then looked at Addison, silently begging her to follow.

"Fine!" The tall red-head stood up, put her sunglasses onto the chair, which was soon followed by her blue sun dress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**** The Au Pair**

**Summary:**** AU – Aria is Callie's two year old sister. Callie is in university and unable to help out with things, so they get an au pair.**

**Rating:**** PG for now. May or may not change – not totally decided.**

**Paring:**** Calzona**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own GA or any characters etc that may be associated with GA.**

**A/N:**** No Beta for this story, all mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out so that I don't make them again. :) **

**This is a light-hearted, relatively fluffy fic. Too much drama elsewhere...**

**I hope you enjoy it...**

**Oh! Before I forget, there were some requests for ****Arizona's POV, ****so here it is...**

Arizona allowed herself to unsteadily release the breath that she had been holding. She smiled at the brunette as she dipped back into the cool water. Her eyes caught the chocolate brown orbs and held them captive, she had seen the effect that she had over the brunette. She noticed the way that Callie's chest heaved when they were caught in a staring contest, showing that her heart-rate had dramatically increased, or the way that she blushed ever so slightly when she was caught blatantly ogling.

Her heart picked up speed when Callie smiled, the way that sex oozed off this woman astounded Arizona. She could hear her pulse racing behind her ear drums, her heart fighting against her chest cavity, desperate to escape the confines of her body. _'Okay, so perhaps Callie does have the same effect on me?'_

It had only been a few hours in each others' presence, but Arizona had acknowledged her attraction for the Latina the moment that she had seen a picture of her. The real-life version had only served to deepen and strengthen that attraction, drawing her to Callie like a moth to a flame.

"Um, Arizona this is Addison. Addie this is Arizona." Arizona reluctantly tore her eyes away from the brunette to focus her attention on the redhead. She offered a polite, dimple-free smile to her, wary of the newcomer to their little pool party.

Arizona was a confident woman, she knew that she could have whatever she wanted; she was a beautiful, intelligent and friendly person. But right now, a lot of that confidence had dissipated. In the presence of Addison she felt unsure, unsure of whether Callie was single or not. She had noticed the whispered conversation that had been going on at the poolside when the redhead had arrived, she had seen the closeness that they shared, but despite her 'gaydar' screaming otherwise, Arizona still feared that the two young women were together.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the pool or sitting at the poolside chatting idly. Arizona quickly realised that Addison was actually a really likeable person with somewhat of a dry sense of humour. She made fast friends with the redhead, yet was still very analytical when it came to her interactions with the brunette. _'Maybe they're just friends?' _Her inner musing tried to appease her sinking heart, yet she was too afraid of getting hurt to allow herself to listen.

When the crickets started chirping and a red blush began to creep its way across the skies Arizona decided that it would be the right time to call it a day. "Okay Aria, this is my last turn and then I have to go home, deal?"

"I thought we said that three turns ago, Blondie?" Addison joked from the side of the pool. She had very quickly elected herself as lifeguard in case Aria decided to jump into the pool whilst Callie and Arizona retrieved the random toys that they had been instructed to collect by the adamant toddler. Callie knew that Addison's self-designated role was just so that she could work on her tan, and wouldn't have to get her hair wet. Arizona, on the other hand, thought that it was her ploy to get a better angle to check out her girlfriend.

"Seriously Addie, you're going with 'Blondie'? As I said, way too much time with Sloan!" Callie laughed. "Aria, last one mija, otherwise Arizona will be too tired to come play tomorrow." Arizona felt her body temperature rise immediately when she caught the wink that Callie threw in her direction.

Once the last round of toys had been thrown into the water to be collected, Arizona lifted herself onto the edge of the pool. She pulled Aria onto her lap, giving her a cuddle. "I'll see you tomorrow. Be good munchkin." She kissed the heated skin of Aria's cheek gently before releasing her and standing up herself.

Her heart thundered as she turned around, noticing the way that Callie's eyes twinkled as she laughed at something that Addison had said. Her joy was short-lived as she watched Addison playfully push Callie's shoulder, telling the brunette to shut up, reminding her that Callie was more than likely already madly in love with someone else.

'_How could you blame her, just look at how gorgeous Addison is?'_ The little voice inside her head was playing mean tricks on her heart. As much as she liked the brunette and wanted to be with her, she wasn't prepared to hurt someone to get what she wanted.

Arizona walked into the apartment that she shared with one of her childhood friends. She gently pulled the door closed behind her before dropping her bags at her feet. She pulled her cardigan off and flung it over the back of a chair as she walked through the dining room-come-living room. The light flickered before humming into life as she opened the refrigerator door, frowning when she realised that the groceries had, once again, failed to miraculously appear like they used to at home. With an exaggerated huff, the blonde kicked the refrigerator door shut and made her way back to her bags at the front door.

She dropped down to her haunches as she rifled through the contents of her handbag, making a mental note to take her swimming stuff down to the laundry room later. An eyebrow quirked as her hand closed around the familiar square frame of her cell phone, she smiled as she pulled it into sight and held down the '1'.

Crater-like dimples appeared in smooth ivory skin upon hearing the very familiar voice. "Arizona Robbins I have been worried sick about you! What took you so long to phone?" As quickly as they had appeared, they disappeared.

"Hi mom, love you too!" The blonde sighed. She walked around the sofa, running her fingertips along the coarse blue fabric. She smiled again when her mother laughed on the other end of the line. "I started that job I was telling you about."

"That's lovely darling, how do you find them, the Torres' did you say?"

"They're amazing mom. You should see their house! It's absolutely humongous; I swear you could fit like five of our house in there! And Mrs. Torres is so sweat, she welcomed me with open arms. Oh and Aria is the cutest thing mom! She's so cheeky and adorable and playful." Arizona rambled on as she filled her mother in on all her activities that she had been up to whilst in Miami. She told her mother about the family that she had so easily been welcomed into.

At the beginning of the year, after their New Years' hangovers had dissipated and they were able to talk without the risk of their heads imploding, her and her best friend had decided that they would take the year off and bask in the glorious sunshine of Miami before they started university. They had planned everything perfectly so that they would have nothing to worry about. In the end, it had only been their parents that created speed bumps, all four unwilling to let their babies go.

"Baby I'm so glad that you're safe and having fun there." Arizona could hear the smile that graced her mother's lips. She could almost see her mom sitting primly on the edge of the couch in the living room, cordless phone pressed to her ear, eyes twinkling with pride at her baby girl.

"Thanks mom." Arizona let out a soft sigh as she thought about the gorgeous brunette once again. She had been so tempted to leave a note with her number sitting on the bed for Callie to receive later, but didn't want to destroy any possible friendships that she had created that afternoon.

"I can hear your brain working over time. Do you want to talk about it?" Ever the amazing mother, Barbara knew when her daughter had something niggling on her mind.

"I met someone mom."

"Well shouldn't you be happy then sweetheart?" Barbara questioned gently.

"Well I don't know if she is with this other girl or not, and I really like her so if she is with this other girl then I don't want to ruin our friendship or whatever it is that we have. If I do then I might make things awkward at work, and I really don't want o do that. I like the Torres', they're nice people and they treat me well and I love Aria-"

"Slow down Arizona baby." Mrs. Robbins laughed on the other end of the line. She knew it wasn't a laughing matter, her poor little girl suffering from heartache, but the rambling had always been endearing, ever since Arizona had managed to string more than two sentences together. "Let's start at the beginning, who is this girl?"

"Callie Torres." Arizona half mumbled down the phone, knowing that there was a chance that her mother wouldn't agree with her mixing work and relationships.

"As in Aria's sister, 'Torres'?"

"Yes mom." Arizona sighed. "I know it's not the best idea, but I can't help it, ever since I saw a picture of her when Mrs. Torres was showing me around... I can't get her out of my head mom."

"But you think that she might already have a girlfriend?" Barbara asked soothingly.

"Which is why I'm going to keep my distance from her, I'm not that kind of girl." Arizona grumbled, dropping her head into her free hand. "But I really, _really_ like her." She whined.

"Don't worry dear, there are plenty more fish in the sea." Her mother tried, she had to give her that.

"But I don't want another fish; this one is the shiniest most colourful fish in the whole ocean. I want this fish." The blonde pouted, knowing that her mother would somehow hear it over the phone.

"When the time is right, you will find the perfect someone Ari, until then you may just think that Callie is the only fish in the ocean for you. Be patient sweetheart."

Arizona sighed once again, she hadn't wished she was at home yet, but right now her mom's cooking and cuddles were what she really needed. She ended her phone call with her mother, not really feeling much perkier than she had when she had started it.

As she chucked her phone onto the coffee table she heard the jangling of keys before they scraped noisily into the lock. Her best friend threw the door open before unceremoniously dropping shopping bags, her jacket and her keys at her feet.

"Get changed, we're going out." The broad smile across familiar features made Arizona feel a little better, and knowing what her best friend had in mind, she knew that come midnight she would have forgotten all about Callie Torres.

**A/N2:**** Okay guys, so I haven't decided if I should introduce Teddy as Arizona's flatmate, let me know if you would like me to do that or if I should just create an OC. **

**Really sorry about the serious delay in writing... will be surprised if there are still peeps reading. If there are – YOU ARE AWESOME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would suggest reading the ealier chapters again... Sorry :(**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><em>As she chucked her phone onto the coffee table she heard the jangling of keys before they scraped noisily into the lock. Her best friend threw the door open before unceremoniously dropping shopping bags, her jacket and her keys at her feet.<em>

"_Get changed, we're going out." The broad smile across familiar features made Arizona feel a little better, and knowing what her best friend had in mind, she knew that come midnight she would have forgotten all about Callie Torres._

"Theodora Altman, do I want to know what you have in mind for tonight?" Arizona smiled as she stood from her comfortably sprawled out position on the couch.

"Don't worry your pretty little blonde head, you'll get wrinkles." Teddy smiled as she kicked her shoes off, monitoring their flight over the back of the couch and into the living room. "Will you order some pizza for us while I take a shower, I swear, by the time this year is out there will be more sand in the drain than on the beach!"

Arizona couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend's dramatics, the woman complained about the beach sand after every single shift. She was lucky that all she had to do was walk up and down a beach in a bikini top and barely-there shorts all day.

00000

"Do I even want to know how you know about this place?" Arizona mumbled, self-consciously pulling her dress down a little more.

"The manwhore of a barman told me. Seriously, Ari, strop fidgeting, it's extremely unattractive." Teddy slapped her hands away from her dress playfully. "Now," She scanned the floor below them from the balcony, "to find someone to get your mind off the sexy Latina."

The club was full; they had waited outside for almost half an hour before they managed to get to the front of the queue. They had entered onto the balcony with the dance floor, bar and live band on the main floor below them. It was absolutely packed already. Hoards of bodies crowded on the dance floor, gyrating against each other or dancing in little groups.

Arizona looked down forlornly at the 'Under21' stamp that glowed under the UV lights. "No hiding this then." She grumbled under her breath.

"I can't see anything up here." Teddy grabbed her reluctant friends' hand and dragged her down to the main floor. She looked around a bit more. "Ooh how about her. She's got the whole tall and sexy thing going." Teddy pointed out a lanky red-head wearing a skin-tight black dress and killer stilettos.

It didn't take much more than a glance to figure out who Teddy was talking about. The blonde did a quick 180, turning to face her friend. "Damn it Teds, that's Callie's girlfriend, Addison."

"Seriously? Wow, I would actually consider going gay for her." Teddy's eyes hadn't left the red-head's figure since she had looked in her direction.

"Not helping Theodora." Arizona scowled up at her, but knowing that Teddy was too distracted to notice, she huffed and walked off in search of an empty booth.

A few moments later, Teddy walked up to the sulking blonde. "You need to get your Gay-dar serviced Ari, they are so evidently not an item!"

"But they're joined at the hip and they're all giggly and gooey eyed." She whines.

"We've been joined at the hip since you threw sand at me in kindergarten for making fun of your name. Does that make us an item?" Teddy elbowed the shorter woman in her side, making her smile a little at the memory.

"Even at 5 I could kick your butt. Awesomeness cannot be created." Arizona squared her shoulders, having cheered up a bit at the memory.

"Evidently..." Teddy replied sarcastically. "Stop over thinking and start doing. You just said it, you're awesome. She so wants you. She's looking this way by the way." Teddy looked over the shorter woman's shoulder. "I think she's actually checking out your ass." Teddy laughed, noticing where the brunette's gaze was focused.

"She's what?" Arizona glanced over her shoulder, catching the brunette in the act. She waited for Callie's eyes to lift, popping her dimples when the Latina acknowledged her with a subtle nod, turning her head away slightly in embarrassment at being caught.

"Go talk to your lover-girl. I'm going in search of alcohol and hopefully someone... You're not even listening are you? Remind me again why you're my best friend?" Teddy sighed in defeat. She gave the blonde a gentle nudge, pushing her out of her daze.

"Yeah, I'm just going to say hi. Catch up with you later?" Arizona asked, not even pulling her attention away from its current location.

Arizona turned completely, making her way over to the brunette. It felt like one of those completely cliché moments where the whole room blurred out and it was only her and Callie. Now that she had her best friend's confirmation, she wasn't scared that the brunette was with Addison.

"Hey." Arizona smiled, dimples in full effect.

"Hi." Callie reciprocated with a mega-watt smile of her own, causing the blonde to become weak at the knees.

"Hey." _'Seriously?'_ The blonde berated herself. She smiled again when Callie laughed. It seemed to vibrate through her body, sending her stomach aflutter and her heart into overdrive.

"You already said that." Callie delighted in the blush that seemed to spread up the blonde's neck, settling gently in her cheeks.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?"

"Do you want a drink?" Callie asked, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Umm yeah, that would be great." Arizona smiled, tucking an errant stray of hair behind her ear. She followed the brunette through the seemingly endless crowd. As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop her gaze from wondering over the glorious curves in front of her. The figure hugging, red dress that the Latina wore begged to be ripped off. The way that her raven locks cascaded over her bronze shoulders made the young blonde want to run her fingers through the curls, just to see if they were really as soft as they looked. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to pay attention to where she was going.

"What's your poison?" A young Asian woman asked from behind the bar.

Callie rolled her eyes, this was a bad idea. "Who put you in charge of the alcohol Cristina?" She registered the dramatic look of shock that crossed the 'barmaid's' features.

Cristina scowled at the brunette before handing over a shot glass containing amber liquid. "Drink this before your shit becomes contagious." She looked over to the blonde who was trying so hard to blend into the background that it made her stand out more. "You must be Blondie."

Callie glared at the Asian woman before tentatively taking hold of Arizona's hand reassuringly. Dealing with Cristina Yang was difficult for anyone other than Cristina Yang. "_Blondie_ has a name. This is Arizona. Arizona, this is Cristina."

The blonde beamed realising that Callie must have been talking about her in order for her to be recognised. She gently squeezed the brunette's hand, letting her know that she was okay.

"Whatever." Cristina picked up a few different bottles and started randomly adding them into a large pitcher.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Topping up." She pushed the almost luminescent blue liquid towards Arizona. "I present, 'Early onset Alzheimer's'"

Callie looked at the drink sceptically, and then looked over at the blonde who wore the same expression. "I don't think so. How did you get behind there?"

Cristina looked at Callie like she had grown a second head. "Through the pass," Her sly smile told Callie that she was unlikely to get a straight answer out of the intoxicated woman. "That and a fake ID, which by the way you should totally get one. And that hot guy over there." Cristina tilted her head behind her toward the ginger-haired barman. "All it took was some flirting." Callie almost laughed out loud at the thought of Cristina flirting. "Not to mention I threatened the manwhore."

"Whatever. Have fun and don't get yourself arrested." She took Arizona's hand without thinking. A buzz set through her body as soon as their skin connected. "Sorry about her. I'm going to look for the real barman, I don't trust Cristina not to put something weird in your drink."

"Thanks." Arizona smiled, nerves having inhabited her the second that Callie had grabbed her hand again. It was unusual for her to be a nervous, blubbering mess. Usually she was the one in charge of the situation, not the other way around.

Callie led them up to the bar again, this time as far away from Cristina as possible. "Hey, can I have a.." She turned to Arizona beside her, "What would you like?"

"Normally I would go for something alcoholic, but," she lifter the hand that was still firmly entwined with the brunette's, indicating the glowing ink. "I'm not sure what they have here. I'll have whatever you suggest." She squeezed Callie's hand gently, gaining back some of her lost confidence.

"Make that two Safe Sex on the Beach's please." Arizona couldn't help but smirk at the barman over the brunette's shoulder. Her mind took her to wonderfully dangerous places, imagining a bikini clad Callie lying on the beach, the sun dancing across her skin. It would be anything but safe.

With drinks finally in hand, Callie lead Arizona to the closest empty booth. "After you." She indicated for the blonde to slide in before her, a bit sad at the loss of contact when Arizona let go of her hand.

"So Calliope," Arizona began, her confidence now back in full force. "Do you always go around perving on half dressed babysitters?" Her cheeky smile letting Callie know that she was only teasing.

"Just the pretty ones." Callie winked at Arizona, dropping into the seat beside her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please don't hate me, sorry that it took so long... This chapter clearly didn't want to be published, every time I tried to put it up, my internet shut down - sorry...**

**I'm a little stuck as to where to go from here, so any suggestions would be great! I could end it here if you want?**


End file.
